Sonic SatAM 2, Episode 2
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Episode 2: Rescue Mission. Sonic and Erinbubble92 recused Cream and her mother. Will Erin and Cream become friends? Pjcool's Request.


**Sonic SatAM 2**

Episode 2: Rescue Mission

That stormy night, we see Sha pulling a rubber band to a hook and then he holds a balloon.

Sha laughed, "This is gonna be so good."

"Whatta you doing?" a southern accent voice asked.

That cause Sha almost dropping the ballon but he caught and saw Bunnie looking at the rubber band.

"Please tell me this isn't a ridiculous prank?" Bunnie asked.

"Okay. It's not a ridiculous prank." Sha said, smiling. "It's a good one. Ha!"

Bunnie just roll her eyes until Sha spoke, "Alright, check out. Remember Knuckles put red dye in my shampoo and I turn brown for two days. Well, Bunnie it's payback time."

That's when Sha pulled a blue print of his prank while saying, "I give you Sha Hare's Insta-Lite 9000. See when clown boy walks around the corner, his foot touches the string, the string trips the lever, the lever releases the rubber band with a balloon with motor oil throwing right at him and BUSH!" Sha finished while putting the balloon on the rubber band. "Pretty clever, huh?"

"Your a genuis." Bunnie said, sarcasticly.

"It's just a clean-dirty fun." Sha said.

That's when he heard someone coming.

"Here he comes." Sha said.

He grabs Bunnie and hides around another corner.

"I do not think..." Bunnie was pause when Sha shh her. "But what if..." But was shhed again.

Sha waited with Bunnie until someone said, "Why are we hiding?". Sha shhed but he eye widen and scream when regonized the voice. He turns around to see Knuckles behind them.

"Knuckles? You can't be Knuckles!" Sha said.

"I can't?" Knuckles asked.

"But if you're you then whose...?" Sha asked.

They looked around to Sally, who has red hair in a ponytail pulled by a golden pony, wearing a blue vest over a light blue long sleeved shirt, a silver belt that hold NICOLE, light blue jeans that reaches her boots, and blue knee-high boots, walks around the corner, step on the string which cause the lever to let go of the balloon as Sha tries to stop it but it hit Sally make her fall backwards.

"Sally!" Sha said.

"You okay?" Knuckles asked.

Sally open her eyes and asked, "This is punisment? Did I do something wrong or is it a prank?"

"You didn't, he did." Bunnie pointed to Sha.

Sha smiled but said, "Sal, it was..." Sally stared at him. "You weren't suppose too... I..." Bunnie and Knuckles looked at him serious. "I didn't... Just remove that motor and change the oil a thousand miles." Sha laughed nervously until he stopped.

Sally got up and glared at Sha. "Sha, at my castle, do you know what we call people when they do something stupid to a royaltie member? You are a... A..." That's when Sally yelled when the oil came off of her. "A BIG FAT STUPID IDIOT PESEANT!!"

"I'm a what?" Sha asked.

"You heard the princess." Knuckles said.

"You are such a stupid idiot." Bunnie agreed.

"C'mon you guys, can anybody take a joke?" Sha asked.

That's when the alarm came on which got everyone's attention.

"Guys, trouble." Sonic called.

Everyone went to Sonic as Sonic explained, "Yo I check this out. Dr. Eggman has captured three more people in Monibus."

"According to the computer, it's the Rabbits." Tails said, typing the images up.

The images are Cream Rabbit, Cheese, and Cream's mother, Vanilla Rabbit. Sha eye widen and fainted while Erin gasp, "Cream, Cheese, Vanilla!"

"You know them?" Mina asked.

"Me and Sha know them from back in our time. Cream is very polite for her age and I really wish we meet and become like sisters."

Erin still so Sha faint until she got a bucket of ice water and throw it on him making him awake and screaming.

"That was cold!" Sha yelled at Erin.

"Sorry." Erin giggled.

"Okay, we need to go rescue them." Sonic said. "Sally, are with me?"

Sally still angery with an angery mark on her head looks at Sha after taking the motor oil off of her hair. She crack her knuckles making Sha nervous.

"Sally, I said I'm sorr-ie." Sha smiled, in a goofy voice until he squeak. "Oh crud."

Sally attack Sha forming a fighting cloud making some of the Freedom Fighters laugh and just stared. Sonic stop laughing and said, "If Sally's not coming with me, then who is?"

"Not me, I've already did with you." Bunnie said.

"Sorry, I can't not since what happen last time." Antione smiled.

"I've helped you so many times." Rotor said.

"Why don't you take Erin, she hasn't help you." Bunnie said. "After all, she is new."

"Okay, fine. Let's go Erin." Sonic said.

But in a rush, Erin was packed with a backpack and her hair tied up, smiling. Sonic smiles, picked up Erin, and runs fast as Erin hold on to him.

--

At Robotropolis, Sonic and Erin were hiding behind junk of robot parts. They poke their heads out as Erin use her Mask Computer to find the prison base.

"Found it but the HQ is surrounded by SWATbots." Erin said.

"Dang, then I'll have to distract them. When I give you the signal, go by the door and I'll help you." Sonic said.

Sonic then ran fast and went to the SWATbots.

"Hey doofusbots, over here!" Sonic said, making faces.

The SWATbots attack but Sonic dodge them and he attack them. He made a thumbs up to Erin, which she nodded and use her sceptor to make a rope and galec hook, shot to the nearest doorway, and swing by making a Tarzan yell. She landed near the door, found a code breaker, and kick it which destories it and opens the door. Sonic ran pass the SWATbots to the door and grabbed Erin.

Inside, Sonic set Erin down near a doorway.

"I'll distract the robots and the cameras, you go to the prison cell." Sonic ordered.

"Okay." Erin said.

Sonic was about to leave until Erin spoke, "Sonic?". Sonic turned around and asked, "Yeah?" Without a warning, Erin hugged him and said, "Good luck and thank you.". Sonic gently pushed her and smiled, "You too."

Sonic ran off as Erin went inside the door. Sonic, in a blue rush, stop the SWATbots and destoried the cameras. Erin got into the cell room but hid as SWATbots were guarding the prisons. Erin gasp as she saw Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla in the cell looking scared as Cream and Cheese hugged Vanilla.

"Oh man, I can't go in their I get caught." Erin whispered. "Hmm." Erin thought for a moment until she snap her fingers quietly. "I seen this part from Sonic and Sally episode in Sonic SatAM." Erin graps a cup of water, dumps it out, and put it near her mouth as she clears her throat to speak. "Attention all SWATbots this is Dr. Robotnik. Report to the min base immediatley." she called, sounding like Robotnik.

The robots did what they did as Erin look and smirk. "Suckers.". She ran to the Prison number 54 and Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla saw her.

"Who are you?" Vanilla asked.

"I'll explain things later. Right now, we're going to blow this joint." Erin said, as she holds up the cup and disguise her voice again. "Open Cell #54."

"Voice print approved. Hand print unapproved." the computer said.

"Open up this cell or I'll rip out your elctronic brain!" Erin yelled, as Robotnik's voice.

"Unnecessary, you are Robotnik." the computer said.

The cell door open as Erin threw the cup away and went to the Rabbits.

"C'mon, let's go." Erin said.

She picked up Cream, Cheese hold her head, Vanilla hold Erin's hand, and they ran off avoiding any SWATbots and cameras. Sonic was still distracting them until he saw Erin running off with Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla and she eye wink at him which made him eye wink back. He ran after them and they begin to leave the base.

With Robotnik, he looked ticked off about what happen as Snively came in.

"Sir, the Rabbits have escape." Snively reported, nervously.

"WHAT?!" Robotnik yelled. "How did they escape?"

"I don't know but the only clue I found was this." Sinvely said, holding a strand of strawberry blonde hair. "This is hair must belong to person who relesed the Rabbits."

"Analaze that hair and bring that person to me along with that hedgehog." Dr. Robotnik said.

--

In Knothole, Erin stop running and let go of the Rabbits. Sonic ran past them and was in front of Erin.

"Thanks for helping me out Erin, your a real pal." Sonic smiled and runs off. Erin got up and turned around to the Rabbits, she begins to explain everything.

"Look, Mrs. Vanilla. It's like this..."

--

At Knothole in the home of the Rabbits, Vanilla was washing dishes as Cream dries them and Erin puts them up as Sha watched from a table.

"I'm so glad I meet you two. You kids can call me Vanilla." Vanilla smiles.

"Okay, Vanilla. I'm glad we rescue you because without Sonic I wouldn't helped you three." Erin replied.

"Chao!" Cheese called, making Erin smile with her eyes closed.

Cream saw Sha messed up and have a black eye.

"What happen to you Sha?" Cream asked.

"Sha pulled a prank on the princess and she, ticked off, beat the snot out of him." Erin giggles.

"Hey!" Sha yelled, making Erin smile a toothy grin and eyes closed.

Sally burst into the room, angerily breathing hard.

"I'm not finished with you yet Sha." Sally growled.

Sha screams like a girl and runs out of the door until Sally pounced on him and beat him up again. Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla watch and looked at Erin saying, "Nope, I'm not going to be in it."

That night, Erin walks upstairs to an empty bedroom and unpacked her stuff until she heard humming. Cream came in with Cheese and a crown made of flowers in her hands.

"Hey, Erin. I brought you something." Cream said. "Would you like to try it on?"

Erin bent to her knees and lowered her head as Cream put the flower crown on her head. "Thanks, Cream."

"You can take it with you around and tell all of your friends I made it for you." Cream smiled. "Come and show it to my mother."

Erin and Cream came to the living room where Vanilla is waiting.

"Welcome to the family, Erin." Vanilla smiled.

Erin smiled and her eyes were filled with tears. She ran to Vanilla and hugs her as Cream and Cheese hugs them, smiling and laughing. Outside Sonic, Tails, and Mina saw this and smiled with their eyes closed to each other as Sonic smiles. Sally kept on beating up Sha as he said, "Sally, I want to see the family like momet!"

Sally stop as she and Sha say the Rabbits having fun making them smile. Sally then look at him with her eyes and said, "Times up!"

She kept beating him up in a fighting cloud as Tails, Mina, and Sonic watch.

"Should we stop them?" Tails asked.

"She's been doing this since you left." Mina said.

"Why should I, their having fun. Besides they'll be exshauted soon." Sonic smirk.

As Sally beat up Sha, the camera shows the cresent moon with the Rabbits and Erin smiling.


End file.
